


Captivated

by RRFitzherbert



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRFitzherbert/pseuds/RRFitzherbert
Summary: Baylfire is tied to something much deeper than what he's aware of, after being saved from slavers he becomes increasingly aware of his abnormalities as dormant abilities begin to show and take hold of him. Dorian's childhood love and best friend becomes a target for the magesterium shortly after finding out where he's from and why he's so unique compared to the other elves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If you find yourself enjoying this work and want to support me and the wip comic adaptation of this fic then you're in luck! I have a Patreon where you can pledge as little as $1 and you'll be up to date with the progress and the art that i do as well. Just follow head to this link! :) 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/princeryn_art

Warmth, echoing through his body like waves crashing on the shores of the storm coast. The heat rushing at him, after being so cold for nights on end, was welcomed at first. Until the warmth began to bubble and boil in his veins as his energy was sapped away from him. _Creators, Make it stop_. Wanting to leave this Gods awful cold room with little to no free will to do so, the elf looked around. Looking at his hands he began frantically pulling at the cuffs with the little strength he had in him. He felt another wave of heat and he hissed in pain as something pricked and injected a hot liquid into his wrists. These cuffs were stronger than the others; they’d given him stronger ones after he’d broken the last ones while Lady Valerica had her men brand him with new marks; they practically melted off of him from the flames that burst out of his fists. His skin still burned at the places where new ink was settling in and the burns from the old cuffs were being irritated by the new cuffs. He had been out cold for what felt like days because of the amount of blood that she had drained from him during the last session of punishments. Time wasn't a thing you could worry about when your life was used by a Magister and his mistress every other night for whatever they wished. 

Lady  Valerica was rather focused lately on the punishment side of things. If he would befriend a fellow slave or tranquil he’d watch as  the Mistress would use blood magic on his new friends one by one turning them into mindless puppets or a pile of ash; Using their blood for beauty treatments or as weapons on her enemies. Blood magic always comes with a price that she never paid herself. Everyone else who did something wrong was used for something that led to their inevitable death, except him. The other staff members all had names and jobs. But she never called him by his name… what  _ was _ his name…

“Halla rider!” 

A musical, rather cheerful, voice called out as fast footfalls swept down the stairs and across the concrete floor in front of him. Lifting his head, to meet with the eyes of his  Master ’s mistress, only to be greeted by the sight of her in nothing but a robe. “Caius needs his little pet.” she tipped her head to the side as she took a good look at him, her blonde curls slipping over her shoulder and a look of disgust spreading across her face. 

This was it, this was the night he was going set his plan into motion. After years of being controlled and used for his masters pleasure he was finally going to get away from all of the pain and the torture.

He wanted to spit words of detest at her but his mind was no longer his to control as she waved a glowing red hand over his head. He could feel his head nodding in agreement when all he wanted to do was tell her how sad it was that they went to him for something like this. She unhooked his chains and barely had to pull to get him to walk along. His body began moving on its own accord, taking step after step, following Lady Valerica down the halls he must have seen a thousand times. He counted the paintings of nobility he passed and the statuettes that adorned the small tables against the walls. He kept a mental map of the building and its exits, noting which ones were guarded and which ones weren't. the wallpaper was different from last time; they had such terrible taste in wallpaper. As he trailed through the hallways he began to notice how it felt like the flowers were reaching out and entangling him, suffocating his mind into submission. The injection he felt earlier must have been a new concoction his master created; knowing the effects that Lyrium has on him, there wasnt a shred of doubt that there was some in the liquid they pumped into his wrists. Lady Valerica and Master Caius used it against him at every chance they could be given ever since they learned of his ailment to it when he had first arrived. Not that it was entirely needed since they both knew blood magic and could just as easily force him into anything they wished.

As they entered the room that was exactly 15 paintings down the second hallway, he could hear the servant girls giggling with the wretched man as if he had just told a joke that was so incredibly funny it’d be told at every palace ball for the next two years. “ah, good. you brought my little pet.” a low gravel like voice chimed across the room towards him and Lady Valerica. The word pet rolling off the fat man’s tongue. _Master was happy_ , the elf thought, _maybe this will be less painful than normal_. he felt another injection and one of the servant girls removed his cuffs. The scent of sex and Tevinter spices filled his nose in a rush and his cheeks flared a deep rose _. why? why does this have to happen now?_ Master Caius was known for his expensive tastes and ambrosia was one of the only things he bathed in. his thoughts bounced across his head only to come to a halt when he realized he was kneeling in front of Master Caius, eyes glazed and mouth open.

“what a good little pet.” the P in pet popping from his master's mouth as he gripped the elf’s hair in his hands. “now, play nice. and if you bite at all, even on accident, Valerica’s punishment to you won't be as nice as last time” his Master let go of his hair and held his own member in his hands. The elf slowly took hold of his Master’s cock and licked at the tip, tasting the salty precum that leaked, just the way he knew his master liked it. Fighting back the urge to throw up all over this mans cock, he continued on knowing this granted him soft grumbles of approval, that unfortunately only made his own arousal worse. Years of conditioning made taking his Master's length inside his mouth a fairly easy task, he knew just how to control his muscles so he could take the full length as deep as possible, without gagging. he slowly began moving his mouth around it but his Master wasn't accepting the pace and began to thrust inside his mouth; He nearly choked around his Master’s hardened length. As he continued, he knew exactly when to stop so Lady Valerica could take over. He knew it was coming fast, it never took long when he used his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the length before him one last time before the Mistress pushed him out of the way and made him watch as she straddled his Master and took him inside of her.

_ she really is just a sperm dumpster for him..  _ he thought to himself as he began to gain a little more control over what he was doing and thinking. he watched as she moved her hips up and down on him and moaned out words in  Tevene he could hardly make out. The elf looked down at his hands which he now had control over and began to slowly move his leg. This was his chance to make a break for it. He’d been here for years now, studying the layout of the building every chance he got. He’d gotten away from the last few owners he had by sheer luck or careful timing. A well placed spell here or there saved him hours of hell. His last several owners used him for whatever they wanted. Some only wanted a servant for cleaning, others just wanted to have an elf as a “trophy” or someone to fuck when they couldn't get what they wanted from their wives. All deserved the fate they had gotten from the elf, their precious pet that was forced to spread his legs or open his mouth for the magisterium. Magister Caius was different from his other owners. He knew what he was getting when he chose this elf. He knew what happened to the last few owners he had and was suspicious that he was the culprit of their demise. He used him for what he was sold as, a sex slave. Chained him in the basement and marked him with new tattoos to mock the vallaslin he was given previously. He whipped and scarred the elf for the demise of his fellow magisters, pumped new poisons into his body to force him to submit, and sealed the elf’s fate by binding him to the estate he was imprisoned in. 

But one mistake can lead to everyone's demise, and the elf knew this more than anyone and was still willing to risk it. His master had broken him of many things, relentless conditioning of sex and abuse does a number on someones memory. but the thought of escape was something that wasn’t going to leave the elf. There was something he needed to do, someone he needed to find. 

_ Now!  _ With the magister distracted with his mistress bouncing on his dick with loud guttural moans, the elf took to his feet and sprinted down the hall. He knew that the magisters hold on him would weaken when he was in pure ecstasy and that the Mistress was getting sloppy with her mind control lately. She started to get sloppy the more their pet would obey and follow through with whatever they wanted him to do. Years of planning finally taking into effect as he ran down hall after hall, grabbing item after item that he had stashed away in places only he and the cleaning staff would think to look. Some items were missing from his stash but not enough to prevent him from continuing to run. He heard the yelling of Magister Caius and the screaming of the Mistress, items being thrown and maybe even a person or two. He let his feet carry him until he was out the back kitchen door, which was carelessly unguarded. He’d pause to grab a few herbs here and there and then continue running for his life over fences and hedges. Knowing he couldn’t go far because of the blood magic restraints they had on him, he took solitude in the vast forestry beyond the Magister’s home. He didn't know the terrain, his master never took him outdoors. But he knew how to climb and how to hide anywhere thanks to Lady Valerica. When the Mistress was bored she’d play hide and seek with him and if she caught him she would dig her favorite blade into him and use him for her own sexual release. This was almost weekly for her. Her own sick game of hide and fuck. The elf had gotten pretty good at hiding and knew he could cram himself in the tiniest of places due to his underfed slender body. 

He knew his Master wouldn't venture out to look for him himself, no, that would mean work for the fat magister. He wouldn't send the Mistress either because she was his toy, and he didn't like his toy’s damaged. Instead he’d either hire people to search or he’d send his men to hunt him down. He held the blade he had stolen from the estate close to his side and knew that if he needed to fight he would do what he could. 

  
  


But in a tiny castle fit for a fat magister, servants can overhear. And overhearing led to oversharing. Incidents like this spread quickly in Tevinter; especially when the ‘friends of red jenny’ are everywhere. it's as simple as a newly recruited slave girl who tips off a messenger boy about someone stealing from someone who doesn't deserve it and the problem gets fixed rather quickly. no one knows how, or why, Red Jenny’s friends intervened only in certain problems but it's usually for the benefit of someone She knew. Lady Valerica’s personal kitchen staff knew a little too much information, knowing what was going on in the house a little too well and when the shipments of eggs, flour, and elfroot came the cook was more than willing to tell the coachman in hopes of reaching red jenny. the coachman took the information to a farm and told the farmer and the farmer told his wife, who sent out a letter to a dear friend who helped her husband in the past make his deliveries; Sera, formally known as Red Jenny. Sera, knowing well that she wouldn't be able to handle this by herself or even with Dagna, then took the information and brought it to Fenris, who was in the area searching down a Tevinter slave owner who fled the scene. Fenris sympathized and made it his top priority.

“thank you,  Sera . I should see what  Hawke wants to do about this. we might be able to call in a few  favors ”  Fenris told  Sera as he walked her to the door. Fenris had followed  Hawke to Weishaupt where they set up a place for them both to get together in between personal errands and for the  time being it was his  favorite place to be.

“what? just like that? you don't even need my help for this one? I could bring the bees”  Sera pressed as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Sera, you should get back to  Dagna . this one might be too bloody. you know how much magisters love to use their blood magic.” He scoffed at her. everyone knew that  Sera didn't like magic, she always claimed that it was too unnatural and complicated for anyone to truly handle. Thanks to  Dagna though her fear was at least a little controlled.

“not all magisters are like that. Dorian taught me that. settin’ a good example for the other big bad magic guys to follow” she rolled her eyes and looked over at him, he wasn't going to give in this time and that was pretty apparent. “alright, alright. but at least talk to the inquisitor about this one. Elfy needs a little more excitement in her life since she’s stuck with worry wart Rutherford the rest of her life. Even if it does put her on a quest with lord broody pants” She stuck her tongue out at him and began to walk out the door, waving over her shoulder as she leaves.

“I do not brood,  Sera ! but we’ll see. we might not need her but we might need her  Tevinter contacts.” He looked down at the note he was handed and sighed to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Ferelden, on a little farm,  Aurora sat staring at the wall with two paint cans by her feet. She looked more lost than a duckling apart from its mother for too long.

“can't figure out what  color to go with, my heart?” Cullen’s hands wrapped around her waist from behind and she leaned a little on him.

“I may only have one arm now but I’m determined to make this building look good.” she grabbed her upper left arm; which was all that was left of her arm, after Solas removed the anchor and they needed to remove it. a few heartbeats of silence passed and she let out a sigh of defeat. “I got nothing.” she laughed and looked up at her love sheepishly.

“my dear  inquisitor ?!” he exclaimed

“EX  inquisitor , vhenan” she shook her head and her short  red hair bounced to the motion.

“Mrs. Aurora Rutherford! is this any way an ‘ex’ leader should act?” Cullen chortled and picked her up. “you realize we have all the time in the world to worry about the color of our house” he paused and his face lit up “our house. that’s got a lovely ring to it doesn't it?” he smiled the daring half smile that tugged his scar up a little bit, the smile that she loved so much. Placing a kiss on his forehead and down his cheek right before their pet mabari ran up to them full speed, forgetting how to stop, and toppled them over. Aurora and Cullen burst into laughter as their dog gave them the apology stare and licked at Cullen’s face. 

“ahem, I hope I’m not interrupting something.” a deep familiar voice called out to them and  Aurora quickly stood up to look where the voice came from. There was  Hawke , leaning against the house with  Fenris close by. one of the mabari puppies wouldn't leave  Fenris alone, begging for the attention from the foreign elf.

“ Felix , stop that” Cullen spoke out to the little pup and then cleared his throat. “and, uh, no. you’re not interrupting anything.”

“Felix?”  Fenris stooped down and began to give the little mabari the attention it wanted, petting him and playing with him. this granted him happy barks and puppy kisses.

“yup, named him after  Dorian ’s friend. he helped us in Redcliffe when I was gaining the mages aid. only… he  passed away shortly after we got to Skyhold. I know it sounds foolish but naming him after  Felix actually felt like the right thing to do.” Aurora had a distant look in her eyes as she spoke. as if she was recollecting the events of the day they met the two  Tevinter men in Redcliffe’s chantry.

“oh, right!” Hawke’s voice cut through aurora’s thoughts, “we need to borrow you, Lady Inquisitor. we have some information we need to talk to you about.”

Aurora let out a huff and said “what don't you guys understand about me being ‘ex  inquisitor .’ I’m not  inquisitor anymore!” she gestured down to her casual, armor less, outfit. Aurora looked up at  Hawke to meet his eyes, who had a quite serious look on his face. “whoa, careful  Hawke . your face might freeze like that.”

“Normally i’d come up with a joke to counter that but we have some information we need to run by you and we may need your help contacting your tevinter friend” he held out a few papers in front of aurora as Fenris stood up from his new pint sized friend.

“Dorian? But why” A look of confusion spread across her face

“It seems, someone Dorian knows, someone he was rather close to according to our resources, has recently resurfaced and is in need of our help.” Fenris began, “An Elvhen slave named Baylfire. Dorian’s family used to own him and according to the friends of red jenny, he’s being tortured by a magister and recently tried to escape. They don't know where he is.” 

“Consequently, right around this time that we received this note, a Magister Caius sent out a bounty for a lost sex slave, the magister is requesting he be returned alive but if he’s harmed in the process then that's fine too.” Hawke paused to look at Aurora, “I think you should contact Dorian about this. We have evidence that states that he’s been looking for his friend for a while now.” 

“He’s never mentioned this before to me, I mean he’s mentioned his family owned slaves but he never said he had any relationships with them.” A look of confusion crossing Auroras face. She thought they had become close enough to where he had told her everything, across all the times they had gotten drunk together and spilled their guts. 

“Aurora we need--” Hawke began

“already halfway there,” She  cut him off and already had the crystal, that hangs around her neck at all times, in hand . she whispered the code she used to activate it and it started to glow.

“Darling, can we at least talk this over?” Cullen began. “I don't want to lose you, I don't know if I’d be able to handle that. Tevinter is dangerous, especially for you. Not just because you’re an elf but because you’re the  inquisitor .  _ please _ , stay behind.” he held onto her hand and pleaded with his eyes, the saddest pleading face he could muster.

“well this is lovely and everything but I do believe you called me, my dearest friend. surely this isn't the reason.” the mage’s playful voice cut through the conversation.

“Dorian!” Aurora exclaimed and then her voice turned cross “so, Magister Dorian Pavus. you owe me some explanations and a favor”

“I told you, that incident with Cole and the nugs wasn't my fault.” there was a short pause “okay, maybe it was partly my fault but it's not like Cole wasn't willing. he loves those ugly little pests and their gross feet.”

“the stuff of nightmares” Cullen added in.

“Cullen!”  Aurora shushed him and walked away from the men to continue “no  Dorian . this isn’t about the day I found nugs in the children's camps. this is something else.” she was trying to find the right wording to tell him the news, unsure if she should be happy that they found who he was looking for or if she should be upset for him, knowing what had happened to the elf. “Dorian, this is something regarding someone who goes by the name of Baylfire.”

“How do you know about that?” Dorian's voice was hasty and worry filled. 

“Well, you see, Fenris is here. He got word from Sera about a um… a sex slave that has been tortured and is now on the run.” 

“That’s impossible… sex trade….” his voice trailed off. 

“Dorian we know where he is but we may need your help. If what the information i have is true then he may need some coaching to even leave with us.” Fenris cut in, taking the sending crystal from Aurora’s hands. 

“Kaffas, you can have anything you need” his voice cracked as he swore. 

  
  


The elf sat high in a tree, scratching the recent marks the mistresses henchmen had given him. She was angry at him because the magister started fancying the halla rider more than her. So she marked his skin with new ink to mock the magister. It was a Tevene word that the elf didn't know how to read. He managed to dispel some of the magisters barriers that were set on his magic to the point where he could venture further into the forest but there were a few that his magic wasn't strong enough to break. The Magisters in charge of the sex trade put new bindings on his magic every time he was given to a new owner. Not wanting to make him tranquil because it wouldn’t be much fun for them if he was. It had gotten to the point that he had so many put on him that others grew week under the weight of the new ones. The more he broke them, the more he could use his magic again. It gave him a sense of satisfaction when he created a ball of veilfire for himself. It meant he was getting stronger and learning to grow past the barriers. 

Footfalls approached under him and he quickly extinguished the flames to hide himself. It was a little blonde slave girl that was recently hired. He’d only seen her a few times, she was mostly around for clean up after the magister had his way with him. She always wore her hair in a braid that wrapped around a messy bun on her head. 

“Um, I don’t know if you’re out here, little elf” she called out to him, “but I brought you food. I thought you might be hungry and I wanted you to know that, well, we sent for some friends.” her hushed voice was shaky but confident. It carried a note of hope and as she scurried away he could tell she was genuine, but he knew better than to take food like that. His second owner tried the same thing with him and he was a fool to have taken it. Because it was at that time that he was sent into the sex trade. 

_ “Vishante  _ _ Kaffas _ _ , you’re worthless”  _ _ master _ _ yelled at him. “you can't even clean a simple stain off the floor. what good are you?! the last people who owned you obviously didn't teach you shit.”  _ _ master _ _ threw hits at him and he recoiled, screaming in fear. “Stop. please. stop. I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry!” he was on his knees begging and pleading with the  _ _ master _ _. the nineteen year old's tears were hot and stung his eyes. “now, this is something you're good at. maybe I could use this. Beg some more” the  _ _ master _ _ spoke as a devilish smile spread across his face. “on your hands and knees, Little Halla. and if you’re a good little knife ear through this then maybe I’ll reward you.” he forced  _ _ the elf _ _ over onto his hands and knees and pulled at his clothes. The boy let out a cry of pain as his  _ _ master _ _ forced his way in him. “no, no, no, no more. it hurts, it hurts!” he was tearing at the carpet and he heard his  _ _ master _ _ laugh and say “don't tighten up on me you little shit.” as more hits were landing on his head and back. “that's it, perfect.” his thrusts became more relentless and he began to let his guard down. Naris took this opportunity to pull away from him with all his strength. Throwing fire at the Magister and quickly stumbling away. “Venhedis, get back here.” he followed him, chasing down the halls after him. “I own you!” _

The elf sat in the tree as he remembered the way he had been treated and sent off, punished for burning the Magister's face. He traced a finger over the first scar he had received from an owner. That magister sold him for a pretty penny and laughed as he was marked for sex slavery, bragging about how he would do well as dumb whore. He reignited his vielfire and thought as hard as he could to remember who he was before all of the sex and abuse. It hurt to remember, the vile liquid was still in his veins and prevented him from thinking too much about it.

_ Things were simpler in house  _ _ Pavus _ _. he wasn't even treated like a slave for a long while. when he was brought to their home he was 7 and their son was 9. he was told to be a friend to the boy because his mother,  _ _ Lady _ _ Aquinea Thalrassrian, was worried his father was driving him away from them. Dorian didn't take to the idea at first, he claimed it was absurd for him to be expected to hang out with the help. _

_ Dorian…  _

_ Dorian….  _

Anger flooded through the elf as he remembered flashes of the Tevinter boy. Memories of passion, love, lust and pure hatred coming back to him like hot pokers to his heart and spine. Dorian was the boy he loved as a child but had come to hate with everything he had left. He left him without a word. He left and didn’t come back for him. Hot tears began to fall down the elf's face and he held himself. The elf remembered who and what he was planning to search for. He wanted to see the look on Dorian's face as he drove a blade into his side. He wanted him to hurt for all the hurt he made him go through for leaving him behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian stared at the window for a  brief moment after ending his conversation with  Aurora . They’d be here in a day at the very least. Did they really find him? the same little elf that used to  vandalize buildings with him and slept next to him in the giant bed his mother insisted he needed. the same boy who used to care so much about others that his own pain was shifted aside, even when his leg was broken? these thoughts were buzzing in his head and he shuddered at the thought of someone defiling his childhood friend.  _ He must be at least 30 now _ . Dorian’s hands were shaking as he held onto his birthright, rubbing his thumb over it. it's something he had done since he was young, that's how others knew he was worried or in deep thought. He thought about the day he left  Baylfire behind, not saying goodbye, not even telling him he was leaving. just leaving him there to the mercy of his parents. he’d half hoped his mother would have kept him all these years but when he returned and saw him no where his heart dropped rather quickly. He felt like a fool to think  Baylfire would even welcome him back. Even knowing this he took it upon himself to search whenever he could. He’d asked his mother what happened to him and she broke down crying about losing two babies in one week. She never fully explained what that meant and it pained her too much when he tried to get answers, so he kept searching. 

That night there was no shortage of tears that silently fell from his face. in normal situations, he wouldn't break like this, Dorian would know it was going to be handled and dealt with. But this was different. For all he knew, Baylfire was already dead or worse. His heart ached and he found himself unable to sleep. Nothing could soothe this ache, not even the strongest Qunari alcohol that he proceeded to tip back until it was dry.  _ it's going to be a long night.  _ he grabbed a book off the closest shelf and paged through it. he knew sleep wasn't going to be an option tonight.  _ not till i find him, _ he kept repeating over and over in his head.

  
  


The elf didn't sleep, instead he hunted those that were hunting him. With the weapons he had stolen from the fat magister and the small amount of magic he could use, he built up his energy to protect himself. People who were promised riches to capture and take him back found themselves injured or a pile of ash. There was no way he was going to go back to them. Not when he finally started breaking the chains that were binding him to the place. His anger set him blazing forward, further away from wretched building that tortured him for years. Letting out a slow, steady breath he pushed on till he reached his limit of all the pain he could take. He climbed the nearest, tallest, tree and nursed his wounds with the elfroot he pocketed before he left. He stayed hidden the rest of the morning. Unable to use more magic and too tired to fight.

  
  


Aurora ran up to  Dorian who held his hands open wide, “my dearest friend” he exclaimed and nearly swung her around. “I’m so glad you finally arrived.”  Aurora looked up at  Dorian ’s extremely tired looking face.

“Dorian, are you not well? you look like you haven't slept well in a while.” she touched the obviously makeup covered bags that were forming under his eyes and he lightly swatted her hand away.

“I have a place for all of you to stay, you’ll stay with mother at our estate here.” he said in a cheerful tone. “now, someone fill me in on the plan and let's get to work”

“Are you going to explain anything to me?” Aurora asked, with a worried look, to her closest friend and he let out a sigh. 

“I’ll explain everything once he’s safe. We have to act now.” 

  
  


_ The elf woke up chained to the metal bench in  _ _ Valerica _ _ ’s study, with the  _ _ Lyrium _ _ cuffs on, blindfolded and naked. the ball gag in his mouth his only outlet to cause himself pain or at least prepare for more pain. _

_“my little pet, you’re so hard still”_ _Lady_ _Valerica_ _ran her finger up his thigh, the_ _sharp point_ _of her nail digging into his flesh. she pulled off the blindfold from his face and he looked down at himself. sure enough, he was harder than usual. he must have blacked out. “I just couldn't bare to leave you in that damp, dark basement with such an increasingly painful looking hard on” there were hints of sarcasm slipping into every phrase as she added her usual dramatics to it. she was still mad that the_ _master_ _spilled into him instead of her. she let out a feminine laugh and said “you spilled into my servants so many times without making a sound. and you weren't even awake! just how often did you force the injection of_ _Caius_ _’s potion?” she traced the lines of the marks across his body and he shuddered. “I don't know why my dearest love would rather give to you instead of take. you’re really something down here.” Valerica’s words were soft as she ran a finger up his shaft, stopping to play with the tip a little. she was placing kisses and little bites on his skin so gentle as she spread the bead of precum around the tip, pulling soft moans from him. she found a spot on his body that had hardly any marks and bite down hard. he let out a good cry and she cackled. “there’s the sounds that I love_ _so_ _much” her cackling was worse than a bird chirping too early in the morning. The elf cried out as she scraped her nails up his stomach._

_ “it occurred to me the other day that I never felt what it was like to have you in me. I mean I’ve tested all of Caius’s pets before. except for you. I usually stay away from the knife ear ones. but let's have some fun, shall we?” she grinned at him and  _ _ Naris _ _ felt his stomach tie in knots. she was always the one to punish him, she got off while others hurt him, and he was not looking forward to how she acted with sex. it was one thing with the  _ _ master _ _ but he had a bad feeling about this. _

_ “Oh come now, I won't kill you.. completely. you’re so ready for me even after me saying that.  _ _ Caius _ _ is a genius with this potion!” she gleefully noted as she began placing sharp objects around him. the last person she did this with turned into a pile of ash, he was forced to watch as she sucked the life  _ _ out of him _ _. fear started to seep into him and then it was snuffed out like a candle as he  _ _ realized _ _ this might be his only way out. She climbed onto his chest and sat down right above his erection. jagged knife in hand she slowly lowered it to his chest. _

_ “why does my love prefer you over me?” she said, a hint of pain in her voice. she let the blade split his skin and smiled as she made him bleed. “it can't be your beauty, I mean, I am the most beautiful  _ _ Tevinter _ _ woman there is. and yet he chooses the knife ear over me.” she went over all the tattoo lines and slowly made the cuts deeper as she repeatedly went over the lines. “maybe if he does find you more beautiful I should just change that on you.” she snickered and placed kisses on his face. “truly you wouldn't mind, little pet” the disgust as she said pet was emphasized by the gagging facial expressions she faked. he felt his head move in agreement with her on its own. tears fell down his face and he winced as she let the blade kiss his face, slowly pulling it deeper as she trailed his jaw line. she picked herself up as he cried out in pain and slowly lowered herself onto him. he let out a conflicting moan, the pain was intense as always with her. “venhedis, you’re so big” she let out a moan of pleasure as she began to grind on top of him occasionally digging the blade deeper, wherever it was at the time, to coax out a good scream from him. “that’s it halla rider, scream for me.” she grabbed a different sharp object. this one looked like nails in a stick and she laughed at the way he looked at it. “oh it's okay, it's bite is much worse than it's bark.” she smiled and slammed it into his shoulder and pulled it down his chest. he screamed loud and flailed under her, trying to get the nails  _ _ out of him _ _. _

The elf startled awake and quickly brought his hand to the scars on his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief and took in his surroundings. His ears twitched at the sound of running and a few screams. After climbing higher in the tree, he saw the blonde girl running from the building, she didn't appear to be chased by anyone but there was a look of terror on her face and an explosion from the building. His heart raced and his feet moved before he could even think as he ran to catch her and pull her into the safety of the thick trees he’d been using as cover from the chaos around him. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked and the girls eyes went wide. 

“You’re the little elf!” she was loud and it scared the birds around them. 

“Yes but please, keep your voice down.” he hushed her and heard more footfalls following where she had come from “stay here.” he gestured to the ground and pulled the blades from his back as he stood and walked out of the bushes. 

He was met by a redheaded elf with bright blue eyes and one blade in hand while the other was seemingly one whole blade, both were dripping blood. There was another elf with her, and a mage with a rather amazing beard. The woman’s eyes grew large and she quickly put her blade down and unhooked the contraption that turned her half arm into a blade. 

“We’re not here to hurt you.” she had an alarmingly calming voice and a sense of power behind her tone. “Are you by any chance Baylfire?” the name sent shivers down his back as flashes of a grinning Dorian called out to him.

_ “Baylfire!” Dorian called to him. “Are you coming?” he had the warmest smile on his face. “Fasta vass, you’d lose your own head if it wasn't for me.” Dorian's laugh was contagious as he placed a trinket in his hand. his smile sent sparks right to Baylfire’s heart. He held out his hand and pulled the elf along with him to the garden. _

“That's… me?” Baylfire’s voice cracked as he came back to reality. “But who are you?” he was still on his guard even though she had put her weapons down. 

“My name’s Aurora. This is Fenris and Hawke. We’re here to help you.”

A familiar face appeared from behind the elf called Aurora, he was panting and jogging over to them “I think that's the last of them. All of his men have been either killed or apprehended.” 

Dorian’s voice got quieter as he realized who they were standing in front of. 

“You.” Baylfire's voice cut through the air like a knife, his anger seething off of him as his hands began to ignite. “What are you doing here?!” he yelled at him as he threw fire at the very confused Tevinter. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Aurora interrupted. “What is happening here?” 

“You show up NOW? Of all the times for you to come back into my life!?” Baylfire threw more fire at the frustrating Tevinter and Dorian blocks and dispels them. 

“Amatus, please listen to me. Please let me talk to you like civ--”

“NO!” the flames on his arms begin to extend up to his shoulders. “You don't deserve that. You don't deserve to call me that!” 

Aurora looked at Hawke and gave him a nod as they both took action. Immediately Hawke casts a spell under the raging elf to dispel him for a period of time. He quickly picks Baylfire up into his arms to prevent him from moving. The poor elf is so frail it didn't take a whole lot to stop him from rampaging. “Well that was easy.” he looked over to Aurora who was now putting herself between the two raging mages. 

Fenris made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes as he spoke. “This is why you can never trust mages.”

“Alright, I need an explanation. Why are you trying to fry him?” she gives off an aura of calm and tries to get Baylfire to simmer down from the level of anger that he was in. “why are you so mad at him?” 

“He never told you? Why am I not surprised!” he yelled and squirmed in Hawke’s arms “He left. He left me with no explanation, no goodbye. He told me he loved me, called me his heart and left me behind to a life of hell!” Baylfire spits in Dorian's direction. “Do you know what I've gone through because of you? Do you know how many times I've been violated, abused, mind fucked, controlled like a puppet??” 

“I knew it was going to be blood magic. It's always blood magic.” Hawke scoffed.

Aurora looked behind her at Dorian with a confused look on her face. “Wanna explain a little bit more? I mean we already killed everyone who was after him and us. So we have some time.” 

Dorian let out a breathy sigh and raised his hands up as he began to explain. “Baylfire and I were more than friends. Much more than friends. He wasn't a slave or a servant to me, despite the records that Fenris found. He meant and still means a lot to me.” he turned his gaze to the elf that was struggling in Hawke's arms. “ And yes i left, but I sent for you. I sent for you 5 days after I left. I wanted you with me as soon as I knew it was safe!” he looked as though he was pleading for his life. 

“The day you left, your father found out about us, your nanny told him everything. I was sent away, sold to some stupid noble. Your father claimed he would ‘take good care of me’ and he didn’t.” Baylfire started calming down and giving in to being stuck in his current position, timing how long the spell was lasting. “ then when that didn't work out i was put into the sex slave trade. And from there I was pushed from house to house and violated by magister after magister, why? Because you left and i was just a slave that couldn't cook, couldn't clean right, couldn't do anything right. But they found a use for me.” he had tears blurring his vision at this point and he looked so defeated. “Once they found out that i liked men, i became a glorified cum dumpster. I hope you're satisfied.” 

“Vishante kaffas! You’re relentless” Dorian stomped over to him and cupped Baylfire's face in his hands and began squishing it around like he used to do to him when they were kids. His hands then gently held his face in place. “Do you know what I've been through to find you? Do you know how many people I've personally killed to track you down? Do you know how it feels to know I did this to you? Andraste preserve me, if i could turn back time i would but that's not something I can do. Baylfire, Amatus. You are, and always will be the man I love. I tried filling that void but no one can BE you.” 

“LIES!” the elf screamed and began to thrash in Hawke's arms. Hawke tightened his grip but wasn’t paying attention to the spell he cast which just ran out of time. Baylfire’s hands lit up again as he pushed out of Hawke's arms. He threw heated punches at the frustrating man in front of him. Dorian dipped and swayed to keep the angry elf’s fists from making contact, “You left me to the wolves! I hate you, Dorian!” the emphasis on the word hate made Dorian come to a stand still. Baylfire landing a solid hit to his face, hard enough to knock Dorian back a bit. 

“You… hate me?” Dorian’s eyes were fixated on the ground as he searched his mind for the words to say to that. He knew that Baylfire was angry, he had every right to be. But he really was searching for him for years. Once he knew he was no longer with his family he hunted like a mad mabari to find out what happened to his heart. A sense of dread fell over him as he felt the bite in Baylfire’s words. 

“Alright, this has been fun and all but I feel like it's necessary to point out that Dorian has, in fact, been searching for you. Whoever you are to him, he was definitely looking.” the voice that cut through the tension was Fenris’s. He held up papers that he had stashed away in a satchel. “I have records that indicate that Dorian wasted countless amounts of the inquisitions resources and funds on this search for you, Baylfire. It wasn't for his own gain but for your safety.” 

“Wait, what?” Aurora chimed in and looked at Dorian's now swelling face. “Why wasn't I told about this? When did you find time to sneak this into the inquisition’s requisitions. I feel like as the inquisitor and as your friend i should have been told about all of this long before this date.” 

“Look, I needed to do something. Yes, i used the inquisition for this on top of helping you save the world. It’s not like we didn't have the connections needed in order to search for him!” he huffed and continued, “I still did everything I could for the inquisition” 

There was a soft thud that came from where Baylfire was standing and everyone turned to look. Dorian’s eyes widened as he saw the elf lying on the ground. He quickly ran to the unconscious Baylfire and searched for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found a steady beat. “Festis bei umo canavarum. Can someone explain to me what happened?” 

Aurora crouched down by them and felt the elf’s forehead, “exhaustion happened. He has a pulse and is breathing, that's good at least. Fenris do you think we can remove him from the property?” 

“No.” Fenris looked over the fragile elf, “we need a tevinter magister to break some of these bindings on him first. If he’s up for the task.” Making eye contact with Dorian who quickly looked back at Baylfire’s frail body. 

“It’s going to hurt him, he’s so angry with me, I fear it’ll only make him more hostile towards me but I can't just leave him here.” Dorian held a hand over his dear friends body and a purple sigil appeared under it. “It's going to take a while,” he winced when he saw the amount of damage they did to him. “I’ll need some time to get all of these off of him.” 

“Luckily i brought cards. Anyone care for a game of wicked grace while we wait?” Hawke cut in and pulled Aurora and Fenris away from the two on the ground. “Let’s give them some space.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_ “hey,  _ _ Baylfire _ _. that girl in Minrathous was  _ _ checking you out _ _.”  _ _ Dorian _ _ snickered as he walked alongside his elvhen servant. “I’m pretty sure she was  _ _ checking you out _ _ , ser  _ _ Dorian _ _.” Baylfire threw back at him as they made their way to the small field just along the creek. “what did I tell you about calling me ‘ser’” he stressed the ‘ser’ with a gagging sound and gently pushed Baylfire’s shoulder, “we’ve been friends for how many years now and you still use the formal way of talking to me.” his heart leaped when he heard  _ _ his friend _ _ laugh, reveling in the way Dorian held such a smug look on his face. “you know I get yelled at by Madame Cordelia if I don't” his smile was bright and there was so much life to his face that he could probably make anyone faint with just a wink. “ah, that's right, I almost forgot nanny mole-face was still in charge of you.” he teased, watching in awe as the elf climbed across a log by the creek. “you always forget about her. it's like you purposefully forget!”  _ _ Baylfire _ _ let out a chuckle as he jumped down from the log. Their hands brushed briefly when he caught up next to  _ _ him _ _. the feeling was electric but neither of them had used magic recently. He was always confused at the way his body felt when he was that close to his friend. It was like little sparks being sent back and forth till he was able to touch him. _

_ Baylfire was only 15, Dorian was turning 17 in a few months, Baylfire knew what he felt around him was wrong according to Master Pavus’s many lectures to Dorian but he couldn't help himself. the feelings and wanting that he had around him drove him mad; being close to him gave him electricity in his veins. he wanted to pull him in close and kiss him, he wanted to feel his body against his and feel him writhing in pleasure because of his own hands. but he also wanted to just lie close to him and watch the way his chest rose and fell, the same thing he did every night as they slept together. they always slept in the same bed together since they became friends. and at first it was harmless, just friends who didn't get to spend enough time together during the day. But now? now was different. now it was because that’s where he felt safe, next to him. Dorian had personally asked him to stay with him at night and the last few nights drove him mad with wanting. The urge to reach out and touch him, capture him in his arms and taste him. the lust for him was bad at night and it bothered him the more he wanted to know how he felt about him. “hey do you think you could show me that move again, with the controlled fire?” Baylfire's voice cracked as he spoke and he smiled at the Tevinter boy who was now lying in the tall grass. “maybe later, where you and I won't get scolded if we burn something or someone on accident.” he shrugged and let out a little chuckle. “you’re probably right. I haven't really been able to get a hold of the strength in my magic” He lay next to his friend and looked up at the bright sky. _

_ Baylfire _ _ had a peaceful smile on his face as he studied the skies. He felt Dorian's hand link with his own and his heart began beating rapidly. Thoughts of kissing him while he was like this rushed through his head and straight to his heart. slowly he inched himself closer “I see a nug.”  _ _ Baylfire _ _ pointed up to the sky to distract him and  _ _ Dorian _ _ turned his  _ _ head up _ _ to look. _

_ Dorian pointed up to a cloud by it and spoke softly “look, I see clouds” he huffed. “I don't know how you can see a nug in all that me-mn”  _ _ Dorian _ _ was cut off by lips being pressed to his own. he closed his eyes and returned the kiss as he moved so he could hold  _ _ Baylfire _ _ down. Stealing more deep kisses from him till he needed to gasp for air. only to be pulled back down for more, feeling Dorian’s tongue slide into his mouth, he let him keep control. hungry kisses were  _ _ given and taken _ _ as he slid his hands down Dorian’s sides and grabbed hold of his ass.  _ _ Dorian _ _ grunted into the kiss, pushing his leg between  _ _ Baylfire _ _ 's legs. He rubbed softly against  _ _ Dorian _ _ , needing the friction as much as the kisses. “oh  _ _ Amatus _ _ ”  _ _ Dorian _ _ let the words roll off his tongue as he tasted his friend’s mouth more, mapping out his tongue like he never planned to  _ _ stop _ _. Dorian slipped his hand up his elf’s shirt to feel his skin against his, moaning when he grabbed his ass a little harder. “ _ _ Kaffas _ _.” he placed kisses at his face and neck and moaned a little louder when  _ _ Baylfire _ _ ran a hand against his growing length. Creators, he wanted more. he captured his mouth again and let the mage explore as much of him as he wanted. Baylfire let out sweet moans and arched his back, whispering “ma sa'lath” Little moans echoed between them as they slowly pulled away from each other. Dorian’s face lingered close to his and they looked at each other through hooded eyes. they let their lips touch once more before finally pulling away from each other. Both of them with heated faces and a deep wanting to go further. _

_“I- I’m sorry_ _Dorian_ _I just. I_ _really_ _wanted to do that.” Baylfire stuttered out as_ _Dorian_ _laced their pinkies together. little sparks echoing through them, “Wanna know a secret?” he let out a breathy laugh and watched_ _Baylfire_ _nod his head while attempting to cover the_ _red_ _in his face_ _. “I wanted to do that too.” he grinned at the elf who was now shocked and rosy_ _red_ _. he kissed his cheek and whispered “our little secret?” Baylfire looked at him with wide eyes and a linked their hands together. “as long as we can do that again.” Dorian broke into laughter until he looked around them. “Bayleaf look what you did!” he gestured to the ground and the elf’s eyes grew as he saw that the greenery around them had grown and flowers were blooming where there weren't any before. "i guess i really cant control it." their laughter carried through the field._

Baylfire had a sweet smile spreading across his lips as he slept with his head in the lap of the tevinter magister. Dorian stroked his hair as he whispered spells to break the hold that the magisterium had on his friend. Baylfire’s eyes shot open as Dorian broke one of the larger bindings on him, a scream echoing from him through the courtyard they were sitting in. he reached for the elf and wrapped him in his arms, whispering words and shushing him in his ears. 

“Its okay, amatus. Its okay. I know it hurts but it needs to be done. I'm sorry, i'm right here.” Dorian was running his fingers through his hair and he started to calm down from the initial shock of pain. He unlocked 2 more and his heart started to ache at the pain he was causing the frail elf. “I have one left, it’s going to hurt worse than the others though. Nod when your ready for me to break the final binding” 

Baylfire looked distant, his eyes were glossy and his hands were trembling. Dorian took one of his hands into his and he called out to his friend. “Baylfire, where are you right now? I need you with me.” 

“You called me bayleaf.” his voice was trembling and quiet but he didn’t need to be loud since they were so close, Dorian's forehead resting on his own. 

“I called you a lot of names, bayleaf was one of many playful things I'd call you.” Dorian looked his elf friend over again and then focused on his face. “Are you ready for the last one?” Baylfire nodded his head slowly and gently squeezed Dorian's hand. 

The moment the binding was finally broken, Baylfire screamed in agony and the ground under them shook. A wave of physical energy pushed past everyone and the ground around them began to decay and crack as he curled in on himself. He pushed himself off of Dorian, crawling a ways away from him, and rolled himself onto his back. He knew he was going to have to deal with the whiplash of having his magic locked away for so long. but he wasn't fully prepared for it. Waves of heat and energy crashed into him and he screamed. Every hit felt like his skin was being torn apart. His body lifted off the ground as more waves hit him like punches to his gut. His vision blurred and he gripped his stomach as his own energy rushed back into him. 

Aurora, who was keeping busy by catching up with Hawke, was now standing in awe as she watched the events unfold. “Well shit.” she grabbed her blade arm and reattached it. “You guys might want to weapon up. Last time a mage was floating like this it didn't end too well for anyone.” she held her weapon firmly in hand and watched as Baylfire slowly descended to the ground. 

“Inquisitor, i don't think this is necessary.” Hawke grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back a little. “Just watch, i'm pretty sure Dorian has it covered.” 

“Has it covered? He’s floating Hawke! This isn't normal!” she was terrified at the sight before her but knew she needed to trust in Dorian. 

“The bindings on him were hasty but strong. When you bind a mage's magic its a lot like trapping air in a bubble. Breaking the binding causes a lot of backlash on the mage that was bound. It's sort of like having every bit of energy ripped from you, pushed back in and then settling down all within seconds of each other. It can be very strenuous on the body.” Hawke patted her on the head and gave her a soft smile. “Its okay though, the stress on his body will most likely knock him out and then we should be able to take him back with us to a safer location. maker willing he wont wake up and destroy the whole building in a fit of rage” Hawke's laughter put aurora at ease a little more and they stepped back to where Fenris was and waited with him. 

Baylfire landed roughly on the ground, his body feeling as though its been beaten bloody by a Qunari. He cried out in pain and extended his hand to Dorian who was by his side in an instant. Picking him up into his arms and cradling him, apologies falling from his lips like he was praying for forgiveness. Baylfire leaned into Dorian and drank in the way he smelt. The smell of smoke, sandalwood and cinnamon filled his nose as he listened to the voice that begged him for forgiveness. His magic was overflowing and the ground around them began to grow tall grass; wildflowers sprouting where there hadn't been any before as the ground healed in places that he had initially cracked. He let a feeling of calm wash over him as he tugged on Dorian's fabrics a little. 

“Let’s go home.” he whispered. home. It was a word he had known as a child but it was forgotten when the word took on new meaning. Home was never a place for him, it was a person. It was Dorian. It was the smile that Dorian had whenever he looked at him, it was the warm bed that Dorian insisted he slept in with him. It was the blanket forts, the garden, the hidden reading nook in the library. Home sounded so good to him after all of the fighting and pain he’d been through. 

Dorian found himself crying over his Elvhen friend in his arms. The sound of his voice was different now, calmer, more relaxed. It sounded more like the memories he had of him. “Anything you want, Amatus.” he cradled the man in his arms and carried him to the others as he drifted in and out of consciousness, “Things are going to be much different now.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Once they returned to Dorian’s estate, he placed the sleeping elf in his bed and sent the healers to watch him so he’d be monitored in case anything goes wrong. They took a seat in chairs on the opposite end of the room and he looked over to a very eager Aurora who was staring at him with a childlike wonder. 

“alright. I suppose you can ask whatever questions you want to ask. just don't expect an entirely truthful answer.” he laughed at the look on  aurora 's face that screamed ‘you better tell me the truth, or else.’

“Spill it, Sparkler” She threw Varric’s nickname at him to show she meant business, “I mean from what I gathered, he’s pretty pissed at you for leaving him behind. And you seem to really care for him.”

He exhaled and ran a hand through his long hair.

“he meant more to me than what I made aware.” the servant in the room was one that had been with the family since Dorian was young, she looked over at Dorian and gave him a knowing look and he looked down at the ground. “you recall me telling you about how my family tried to change me with blood magic?” he looked up at  aurora, “he was there when that all happened. I’d known for a while that he had feelings for me. it was pretty easy to tell honestly. he was always  _ so _ caring when we were young and he knew everything about me. he could tell when I was truly upset over something and not just being overly dramatic for his attention. we were practically inseparable, always getting into trouble together. like the cows over Minrathous incident or the fight with that  magister ’s son. We always slept in the same bed and hide away in the many nooks scattered around this place. We’d practice magic together and teach each other the things we’d learn, he had full access to the library here as well. I had to teach him to read” he let out a little chuckle and a sigh, “He taught me songs he’d learned from the other servants, he had such a  marvelous singing voice and in return I’d teach him words in  Tevene so he could understand my parents’ mo-”

“ Dorian , you’re rambling. I think you might need to take a deep breath and stick to one topic at a time.” she let out a gentle laugh at the way his face was  red and he pretended to be shocked that she would call him out on that.

“I guess you’re right,” his voice cracked as he tried to come up with a good explanation, “what I was trying to tell you is this.” he looked at his hands, “I loved him. he was my first real kiss and the first person I felt actual, meaningful, love for.  Baylfire and I did  _ everything _ together. He was 17 when I left home. I should have just taken him with me. I regret not taking him with me. Weeks before I left I started calling him a very intimate word… I never thought id ever call anyone by that name and mean it.” he held onto his birthright and continued to stare at the floor as he thought about their first heated moments together.

“what was the word?” she was closer now as she snapped his attention back, she was looking at Baylfire as she asked the question, visualizing what it must have been like between them.

“I called him…  Amatus . it means,” he paused and knew he was blushing as he remembered the days he’d said it to him. “it's a term of endearment quite similar to the Elvhen word vhenan” he raised his eyes just enough to see auroras expression and was taken back at what he saw. she had a cheeky grin on her face as she sat on the edge of her seat. 

“you must have loved him very much.” she looked back over to the sleeping elf. “I wish you would've told me back at Skyhold though. we might have been able to save him earlier. or at least reunite you two.” she laughed a little. “you were forcing that relationship with bull. I could tell, he’d call you Kadan all the time and you would brush it off like it was just another pet name for you. Cole would always tell me that it was like putting a bandage over internal bleeding.” she made a disgusted face and then continued, “plus you always seemed so distant when left alone, especially when you weren’t burying your head in a book. Who would have thought your heart was all the way over here.”

“Baylfire and I weren't exactly accepted, my father would have talks with me almost nightly about how I shouldn't be so close to the help. But I never saw him as a servant. No. he was my best friend. We got into all sorts of trouble together, although he was usually the one who got in trouble for it. I always made it right with him after though.” he looked out the window as if he was remembering all the times they had shared together. “I was worried about telling you, maker only knows what you would have thought of me had you known then. now, I’m going to stop myself before this gets too syrupy and I’m going to go have a drink while he sleeps. Andraste knows i need it after that punch he threw at me, both emotional and physical. what do you say? care to join me?” he held out his arm to his closest friend and she happily accepted it.

“wouldn't dream of passing that up. you’ll tell me more about what you two did together right?” she poked his side a little and wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

“oh my dear little Dalish, you have been hanging out with  Sera too much. you almost have her eyebrow thing down.” he laughed and tucked an arm around her, “we’ll see how drunk I can get and maybe I’ll rattle off some stories for you”

“By the way, Dorian. I would have helped you out, you know. If you had told me the truth, that is.” she smiled at him and they walked down the hall together. 

“I know, Perhaps I should trust in you a little more.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Baylfire woke up under thick blankets, the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon flooding his nose.  _ Dorian.  _ He looked around the room to see where he was and noticed the crest on the doors of the wardrobe. He was in Dorian's old room. It looked exactly as he had remembered it. The walls were a walnut brown color with tasteful paintings here and there. The little figurines were still on display by the window, each one from a different adventure they went on together. Even the blankets were the same creamy blankets with a golden trim that he remembered, thick and warm. He let out a gentle sigh as he burrowed himself further into the bed. He hadn’t been allowed to sleep on a bed in over a decade, he didn't want to move from the familiar comfort. But his comfort was short lived as the door creaked open and instinctively Baylfire pretended to be asleep again. 

Dorian walked over to the bed where he thought his heart was sleeping, only to realize he was only pretending. He took this as his opportunity to soak in the new appearance of him, he still looked so young, the few wrinkles around his eyes would be the only way of knowing he was older than 25. Wanting to test how long he could pretend to sleep, he ran a finger along his face. Dorian lingered at the scars, one by his right eye, one by his lip, and one that followed the line of his jaw. he traced his lips as gently as he could and studied his face more. his hair was longer, much longer and poorly cut. his cheeks were sunken a bit and he was much leaner than he remembered. Dorian watched as he noticed a slight smile forming on Baylfire’s lips as he rubbed his thumb over them only for him squeeze his mouth shut. 

“You’re still awful at pretending to sleep.” Dorian laughed and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. “How are you feeling?” 

The elf opened one eye and let out a huff as he rolled to face the other way, away from him. 

“Still mad at me?” his brow furrowed, “Of course you are. Is there anything I can do to make things right again between us?” to his surprise, Baylfire moved over on the mattress, leaving enough room for someone else to lay with him. “Is this an invitation or just you trying to distance yourself from me more?” 

Baylfire turned to look at him, diamond eyes studying his face. He patted the open area of the mattress and held open the blanket, an open invitation that he’d been waiting for. Dorian shed some of his heavier clothes and climbed under the blanket by his elf. The warmth of his body felt like a dream to Baylfire, he moved in closer to Dorian and pulled one of his arms around him. The tevinter mage obliged and began to gently rub the elves back, taking note on places that had more scars than others. His whole back felt like it was covered in an intricate design, something he’d have to check out the next time he allowed him this close to him. 

“Amatus? Is this alright with you?” Dorian wanted him safe, mentally and physically, he wanted him to be sure that this was what he wanted. He received a nod from the elf and felt his head nuzzle in closer to him. “Please, rest well.” he placed a single kiss on the top of his head and, before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep with Baylfire already passed out in his arms. 

Hours pass before  Dorian wakes up, his arms tucked around  Baylfire , with thick blankets wrapped around both of them, and soft whimpering coming from the elf in his arms. he pulled the blanket over him more and protectively held onto him a little tighter. he heard a slight inhale and a sigh of relief as his  Bayleaf wiggled a little and he turned in his arms to face him.

“So warm.” His voice was raspy and he let out a sweet sigh as he nuzzled his head against  Dorian ’s chest. His voice always sounded like sweet honey, it made Dorian's heart skip beats. He leaned in and kissed the top of the messy, snowy hair. a muffled noise of satisfaction came from the sleepy elf and Dorian softly stroked circles along his spine. he watched as  Baylfire tipped his  head up with his eyes fluttering open. they exchanged sleepy glances, as he lazily brushed his lips up to his jawline, mostly a reflexive response to waking up next to the mage but it was still a welcome reaction.  Dorian parted his lips and inhaled sharply at the feeling. if he could do this, then maybe there was part of his friend still there in him.

“are you ready to wake up,  Amatus ?” they both let the words linger in the air for a little while before anyone made a response. “if you don't want to get up, we can lay here as long as you’d like.” before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

“ser  Pavus ,  Maevaris Tilani is here to speak with you.” a timid voice from behind the door spoke up.

Dorian smiled to himself, calling to the door “Thank you Elaina, make sure you wake the others too.” he laughed as a muffled and quick ‘yes sir’ came from behind the door. he looked back at the man lying close to him and he started stroking his face. “come on, Baylfire. I don't want to leave you alone in here, so I need you to wake up.” His response was a groan and the elf held onto  Dorian tighter. “I don't want to move either, Amatus. but I’m needed down in my father's study. will you not come with me?” he pulled away from him and tried to climb off of his bed but he felt a tug on his arm. his sleepy elf had grabbed hold of his arm and held on tight.

After a few moments he heard a yawn and finally felt his hand get free as he watched  Baylfire stretch, he was wearing  Dorian ’s sleeping clothes that he never touched, and maker did he look wonderful in them. He heard the door open and saw  Mae ’s mouth drop a bit. “well looks like you two had a wonderful night” she laughed, gesturing to the messy floor of the room. 

Dorian made a disgusted noise towards her “Vishante  Kaffas , why must everything result to you thinking I sleep with every man?” 

she let out a laugh,  “because I would if I could. anyways that's not why I came here. darling, we need you back in Minrathous, you were supposed to be back a week ago. when you didn't return on time and didn't send a messenger I assumed the worst!”  Maevaris wandered into the room and looked passed  Dorian , right at the bed, where  Baylfire was falling back asleep sitting in an upright position.

“so! details, details. I need to know who that strapping young man on your bed is.” she chirped as she walked over to the other side of the bed to try and get a better look at him. Baylfire was fast asleep, now leaning on Dorian's chest. “he’s off limits and I don't want others to overwhelm him. I don't know what will happen to him or how he might react.” he stared confidently at her and she slowly let out a fit of laughter. 

“oh this is too good. you’re smitten with the boy! Oh, I never thought I’d see the day that you’d act quite like this over just some silly little elf boy.” Mae was wiping away tears from laughing so hard as Dorian's face grew red.

“he’s not some silly little elf boy, his name is Baylfire” he began to explain the events of the past few days, he told her of the fight and the man who was harming his elvhen friend. Then explained to  Mae how he knew him, why he was so important to him.. “so as you can tell it's been pretty eventful here.” he finally concluded. Dorian got dressed and stood next to the bed where  Mae was now sitting, watching  Baylfire sleep.

She cleared her throat and said “you never explained why you didn't return a week ago. especially if all of this happened within the last 3 days, darling.”

Dorian looked over at the wall of books, “I was busy with research and was looking at the things that my father had been working on. I just got hung up on this and then I was needed here anyways. I sent a messenger bird but I suppose I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't make it.” he looked back over at  Mae who was now stroking the hair back from  Baylfire 's face.

“he really means quite a bit to you. I suppose we’re going to have to inform the council that you’ll be returning with guests and that magister Caius is dead. not that he deserved his life anyways. he was truly only a magister by birthright and contributed nothing but toxins to Tevinter. He was the main reason the sale of ambrosia skyrocketed as well. and that wench he was always with, now she was something. pretty, but absolutely insane. And to think, they kept this little gemstone hidden in such an awful dungeon.” Dorian had to stop himself from making Maevaris move away from Baylfire. it wasn't his place to keep people from him and it would be rude to just let his jealousy control his actions, regardless of how faint it might be. 

“I’m not leaving him behind again.” he let slip from his mouth and his cheeks flared as  Mae laughed at him again. Baylfire stirring from the noise. Dorian shooed her off the bed and he quickly was at his side, placing a  hand on his cheek. “are we finally waking up?” Baylfire looked up at the mage and rubbed his eyes gently. “that's it,  Bayleaf . come on let's get you up.”  Dorian ’s voice was light and playful and he helped  his elf friend sit up and adjust to the morning light pouring in from the windows. He watched as  Baylfire’s crystalline eyes darted around the room while he took in his surroundings.

“Dorian. isn’t this your childhood room?”  Baylfire tried standing but was still a little wobbly, opting for sitting on the side of the bed for the moment. Unsure of why he wasn't feeling any pain anywhere, he pushed the fabric out of the way and checked his body. no open wounds, no bruises or inflamed areas. he only saw the scars and the ink. “Dorian, are you sure I’m not dead.” he heard the familiar childlike laughter come from  Dorian as he moved in front of him to make eye contact. 

“no. I’m sorry but I just couldn't let death take another handsome man.” Baylfire smiled and soft laughter fell from him. “Is this your attempt at flirting with me?” he grabbed hold of  Dorian ’s arm to pull himself up and used him to steady himself.

Baylfire froze as he stared across the room at Maevaris, who was now holding one of the trinkets by the window. Dorian thought about the woman they killed at the estate, they both shared some striking resemblances. The elf was still, frozen to the touch and white in the face. Mae spoke up finally after watching him mentally collapse into himself. 

“is he supposed to look like his soul is leaving, dear?” Dorian stood in front of Baylfire and blocked the view of Mae, he was still so short that it didn't take much to snap his attention off of her. Before he had the chance to talk Baylfire disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Mae. Dorian was wide eyed with wonder at the trick, this wasn’t something he’d known his elvhen friend to be capable of.

“Dorian, your childhood love is attempting to attack me. really it's cute, but it's not going to work” she looked over at the terrified angry elf and sighed, ''You don't have enough magic in you to do a spell like this after you pulled that magical transportation spell, darling. Not in the state that you’re in.” Baylfire held his hand up to the small of her back and his hand began to glow a deep magenta color. Immediately Mae used a mindblast to knock him back and dispel what he was doing. The confused elf stumbled backwards and fell right on his ass. Dorian was at his side in a heartbeat, on his knees and holding him against his chest. Baylfire was struggling to get out his arms but Dorian's grip was too strong. 

“He shouldn't have been able to that after such a short time regaining everything. Even with healers on him all night. Really it’s miraculous.” she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him. “What a little wonder you’ve found. You’re holding something important from me, aren't you, Dorian.”

“Mae, there are things even i don't understand right now. But I did tell you that this happened less than a night ago. We need to give him time to adjust.” his voice was strong but there was an undertone of fear that he was having a hard time hiding.

Maevaris dropped down to their level and smiled at Dorian “now you understand what I’m trying to explain to you. are you sure you’re completely ready to take care of him and help him heal? You already have so much work to do in Minrathous. Too much of a good thing can be wonderful.” she exhaled slowly and continued “but you need to think about it, if he jumps to attack when he sees me because I have blonde hair and a pretty dress, what makes you think he isn't going to have a meltdown in Minrathous. half the girls try to be me!”

“I told you, I’m not leaving him behind this time.” Dorian loosened his grip around Baylfire and rubbed his back gently. “Amatus, are you alright?” he waited for him to nod and added “just look at Mae, she’s not the woman who hurt you. She looks different, acts different. That woman is a burnt carcass in a building you no longer have to set foot in. no one will harm you as long as I can help it.” he kissed the top of his head and the elf finally lifted his head to take in Mae’s appearance. She did share some resemblances to Lady Valerica but she also had some striking differences. Her jawline was harder and her face had a gentle appearance. She was flat chested and her body was boxier than the mistress’s. He looked away from her, embarrassed and whispered, “I’m sorry, both of you. I- I don't know why that was my first reaction.” he swallowed hard and tried to push the urge to lunge at the woman before him to the back of his mind. Dorian was ecstatic as Mae extended a hand to Baylfire and they shook hands. 

“my name is Maevaris Tilani. I’m a magister, i work alongside Dorian to help mold a new and better Tevinter. It's a pleasure to meet Magister Dorian’s heart after years of him misplacing it.” she winked at Dorian and slowly Baylfire started to step out of the cage he made for himself.

“My name is Baylfire and I’m a little confused.” he turned to Dorian with a confused look on his face. “Magister?! How? why?” 

Dorian laughed at the new facial expression he was witnessing. “I assumed my father’s chair after he passed away. he was assassinated and left me as his heir even after everything that happened between us.”

“I’m sorry. are you alright? is Lady Aquinea alright?” Baylfire asked. He remembered the way Dorian’s mother used to treat him like one of her sons. She would worry frantically whenever he’d end up with a new scratch or bruise. When he broke his leg it was like the world was ending. She’d bring him water and would constantly check up on him. 

“Everything is fine. but come, we should get you changed into something nice. There’s work to be done and people to meet. Mae, if you don't mind I’d like to be able to do this much at least in private.” Dorian stood and pulled his friend up by him after dismissing Mae. “I had Elaina bring my old clothes in here last night. that's probably all that will fit you, now that you’re so thin.” he lightly grabbed hold of Baylfire’s hips. “and still so short, I feel like I tower over you now”

A fire of a memory lit in Baylfire’s head and he found himself leaning back against Dorian and tipping his head to the side. when they were teenagers this was his way of saying he wanted affection when he couldn't find the words but Dorian wasn't so sure now. he leaned his head down to talk into Baylfire’s ear, “You’re going to have to use your words now, amatus, is this an invitation or just reflex to having me near you? I don't want to overstep any boundaries.” He felt the elf’s warm hand grab hold of his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m not really sure myself, but I do know that i can't help what I'm feeling.” Baylfire’s hand fell back to his side as Dorian lifted a hand and traced down the side of his neck, moving his hair aside to follow the trail with gentle kisses. when they were young this usually calmed him or led to more inappropriate touches but again he didn't want to overwhelm him. He moved a little closer to look at his expression and exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw a blissful grin spreading across Baylfire’s face. he could feel his heart racing and he wanted to touch, to explore and bring pleasure back to all the places Caius and his other assaulters had ruined. Baylfire was still so beautiful even after all the years apart. Dorian slipped his hands onto his elf’s stomach, slowly gliding over his skin and taking in how it felt.

“Stop!” Baylfire cut off the intimate touches and pulled away from Dorian, “I’m sorry, I just… you’re making me want things.” he had a distinct ear to ear blush on his face as he began to hold his arms to his body. Holding in the pieces that were unraveling before him. “things I don't deserve.”

“whatever you want, you can have it. you can take whatever you need to from me.” Dorian pleaded as he watched Baylfire retreat into the shell he created for himself, patching the holes he made with tar. “We don't have to do this now, but I can tell you’re fighting whatever your feeling and that’s not good for you, amatus.” Baylfire winced at the word ‘amatus’ and he backed away from him more. “Believe me when I tell you that. If you’re angry with me, then get angry. If you want me to spoil you, cover you in the finest things i can find, then all you have to do is say so. Its okay to use me, baylfire.” he stepped forward, attempting to close the distance between them, and held his arms open for him, “I know you feel safe in that shell that you’re creating but I want you to know I’m not leaving you to the wolves, again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.”

Baylfire gripped the shirt that he was wearing and his fingertips felt like static. He had an uncontrollable urge to lash out at the man before him, anger still flowing from him in a pulses. His thoughts began to push at the edges of his mind. Thoughts about hurting Dorian for his mistakes, or pushing him enough to get the frustrating man to hate him, were making themselves known enough for him to dig his nails into his own hands as he gripped his hands into fists. He wanted to hurt him but also wanted to kiss him. His own mind felt like it was at war.  _ Broken, I'm broken. How could he want me if I'm this broken, used and abused. _

“Amatus?” the word cut through his thoughts like a knife dipped in poison. 

“Don't! Don't call me that!” his hands were glowing a faint magenta as he yelled at Dorian. Hot tears were burning down his face as he clenched his fists a little tighter. 

“Baylfire, you’re running from me again.” Dorian’s matter-of-fact tone of voice made the elf’s anger flair a little harder. 

“You can’t call me words you don't mean. You don't even know me anymore. You don't know what I know about me, and once you do you’ll realize you don't want me anymore. I'm… not your amatus anymore.” blood dripped from his hands where his nails had dug too deep into the skin. He felt numb, cold and filled with fire that burned at his core. Baylfire wanted to tear the wallpaper in the room, break the wardrobe and go on a rampage for his own sense of relief. He knew that if he stayed in front of Dorian any longer he’d end up hurting him. Although a large portion of his mind wanted him to do just that, he knew he wouldn't be able to. There was a voice in the back of his mind screaming out that he needed to touch the mage in front of him, he needed the sense of familiarity to wake up and realize he wasn't dreaming, but he was fighting it with every fiber of his being. 

“Baylfire, please listen to me.” Dorian reached out for his elvhen friend’s hands, pulling them open so he would stop hurting himself. “You’re not going to push me away like this. Please, don’t shut me out. If you honestly think I don't know you then let me get to know you again.” his voice was smoky and gentle as he closed the distance between them. He reached up to the elf's face, knowing well that he might get bite if he doesn't do this carefully, and began to stroke Baylfire’s cheek. He followed the lines on his face and began to trace his jawline, “Nothing can turn me away from you.” Baylfire met his eyes and his face looked pained as he began to cry into the mage’s arms. 

The elf put his head on Dorian’s chest and just listened to his heart beating. Dorian slid a hand under Baylfire’s shirt and began stroking the man’s back. Baylfire hasn't changed much since they were little. He still seemed to have slivers of his younger self shining through all of the barriers and wards he had set on himself to keep others away. He was determined to make him feel like himself again, like he was in control again. They’d have to start off small and work there way up, he knew that. But this little moment of comfort, this small embrace they were sharing, was enough for the moment to put both of their minds at ease. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora was pacing Dorian’s study when the doors flew open in a majestic motion as Maevaris announced her presence to the people in the room, “ Well, well, well. What IS happening in this room?” Aurora let out a breath of relief when she realized who was barging into the room and startling everyone half to death. 

“Mae!” Aurora finally broke from her train of restless thoughts to hug the Magister, Earning her a loving kiss on the cheek. She had met Magister Maevaris Tilani through Dorian, back when she was still running the inquisition. They had done a few favors for her and become distant pen-pals from the experience, sharing little bits of gossip back and forth over the years. 

“My dear little ex inquisitor, i could hear you pacing the floors from down the hall. Whatever is the matter?” Mae pat the short elvhen girl on the head and gave her a calming smile. “Is it by any chance something to do with our new friend?” 

“There’s still so much we don't know about this Baylfire person, and Dorian wasn’t exactly open about anything last night. I tried to get him to open up but he was more tight lipped and spacey than id ever seen him” she let out a sigh and began to pace again as she explained her worry. “He pulled off magic i have never seen any mage do. The ground literally decayed and grew back right underneath him, but no one seems to think that it’s weird, other than Fenris and I. In fact, Dorian acted as if it was something  _ normal _ .” a huff fell from her mouth when Mae stopped her in her tracks. 

“Aurora, i hate this carpet just as much as the next person but i'm afraid if you keep going you’ll wear a hole in it. What would we tell Dorian then?” Her lighthearted joke allowed for a break in aurora’s worry before she turned to a more serious tone, “he didn’t explain to me everything either, if anything he left out quite a bit about the rescue you guys did and i would like to know what you mean by ‘not normal’ magic.” 

“Dorian unlocked those magister lock things on him and then the ground literally cracked and everything around them died. The plants died, the bugs died, the ground shook!” she explained while using her hand to tell the story. “Then he was lifted up in the sky and there were these weird pulses of energy shooting out of him like when we were attacked by terror demons and they were about to knock us all down. I half expected him to become a freaking demon! Then he landed on the ground and it was like the ground came to life. The plants freaking grew again and the bugs were back alive and it was like it never even happened!! Not to mention he was screaming bloody murder the whole time. This can't sound normal to you, Mae. this isn't normal.” 

Maevaris was now sitting in the large chair behind the desk with her feet propped up on the desk as she thought everything over. “While there are some worrying details to this whole ordeal, I hate to tell you this but that’s just what happens when a mage’s magic is bound by blood rituals and then unlocked just as hasty as they were put on. It can feel like your entire soul is being ripped out of you and then shoved back in.” 

Hawke cut in, “which is what I tried explaining to her.” 

“But unfortunately the details about the ground dying and then reviving isn't something that's normal.” Mae continued, “If Dorian acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary then it might be something that our new friend can do without even being aware of doing it. What's more startling is the amount of power he’s able to exert after such an ordeal, back in Dorian's quarters i had to nullify his magic before he could attack me.” 

“Could be that you have a very similar appearance to Valerica,” Fenris spoke up, in an uninterested voice. he was standing in front of a bookshelf, searching for something. “After all the abuse he’s taken, I wouldn't be surprised if he exhibits signs of a post traumatic stress disorder. It would make sense to attack someone who looks like the person who caused that much bodily harm to him. What's more intriguing is that i have no records of him ever being in a Dalish camp, yet he bares a vallaslin, with no connection to any of the elvhen gods. According to Dorian, he had them for as long as he can remember.” Fenris pulled a book from the shelf and dropped it onto the desk. The book was written in Tevene but showed a picture of an Eluvian on the cover. “Which also brings me to another point, we have no record of where he was before he was taken in to house Pavus.” 

“Should we ask more details from Dorian? Would he even give us any more details about it?” Aurora looked back and forth between Fenris and Mae and then set her sights on the book he had put on the desk. “What exactly are you thinking, Fenris?” 

“I’m thinking that there’s something unusual about Baylfire. Possibly something ancient in his veins.” Fenris paged through the book in front of him, stopping on a page that depicted the Evanuris.

“You think he’s a love child of one of these ancient mages?” Hawke laughed and picked up the book to get a better view. “I mean i suppose i believe anything at this point since Solas exists.” 

“I don't think that's what he is, I just think it's something we shouldn't rule out if he has this much power and can do things like revive dead things unknowingly.” Fenris defensively retorted. 

“Lady Aquinea should be arriving home soon, I'm sure we should ask her a few questions as well as Dorian. We can't rule out that Baylfire might be connected to something but we cant make assumptions now, darling.” Maevaris stood up from the desk and walk over to the door, “in any case, we should at least hear what he has to say for himself as well.” 

Just as she was about to open them, the doors opened and Dorian greeted everyone with a wide smile and a very uncomfortable Baylfire standing next to him. 

“HAH. looks familiar.” Hawke chortled and nudged Fenris’s arm, granting him a disgusted noise from the broody elf. 

“Why does it look like i just interrupted a meeting in the war room at Skyhold?” Dorian’s puzzled face bringing a fit of laughter to Mae’s face. 

“Is this something you did often?” she taunted. “Oh, I can only imagine how Leliana and Josephine felt about that.” 

“I’d say about once every two weeks or so. Most of the time I don't even think he had a reason, just walked in and joined the conversation.” Aurora mused. 

“I did nothing of the sort! And you know I will deny it to my grave.” he wrinkled his nose at the two of them, “more to the point, i have someone who is finally willing to meet everyone. Took quite a lot of convincing but here he is.” he pushed the reluctant elf in front of him. 

Baylfire was dressed in one of Dorian's outfits and the poor boy drowned in it, even with all of the buckles tightened. He looked completely different from the elf they had met in the courtyard at the deceased Magister’s estate. Finally seeing him in the light she was able to actually take in his full appearance. No longer running on adrenaline, his true demeanor finally showing through, he looked like he could break down at any moment as he gripped some of the fabric of the outfit he wore in hand. He was dressed head to ankle, leaving his feet bare, aurora looked at the ground as she noticed vines creeping out from under his feet.  _ This isn't normal,  _ she thought as she looked the elf over some more. His hair was shoulder length and a snowy white color with little hints of blue and grey as the light hit it. His face was covered in markings that were a light blue, almost luminous, color with scarring on one half of his face. The markings looked like they traveled down his arms as well. The elf looked as though he hadn't eaten in days, he was so frail. 

“Aurora, i think your staring is making him a little uncomfortable. Maker, it's making me uncomfortable.” Hawke poked at her face and sighed as he changed the subject. “Dorian we have questions.” 

“Straight to the point then?” Fenris cracked a little smile at the bearded man. “Since when were you so forthright?” he mused a little as Hawke blushed in response. 

“Uhm right, so…” Hawke trailed off, lost in another thought thanks to Fenris’s words. 

“We can tackle that later, first we should properly introduce ourselves don't you think?” Fenris didn't know if it was because he related to the pain that Baylfire was experiencing or if it was because he wanted to avoid causing more of it, but he knew that they didn't need to confront this in front of him at the moment. Not unless he brought it up first. “Right, i’ll start. My name is Fenris, I hope you come to find you can trust me.” he bowed his head a little and nudged Hawke to bring him back from his thoughts. 

“Right! My name is Garret Hawke, you can just call me Hawke” he gave the cheesiest smile he could at the elf, who responded by backing up into Dorian. 

Maevaris and Aurora began to crack up in amusement to Hawke’s attempt at an introduction. Clearing her throat she began a proper introduction, “An'daran Atish'an, My name is Aurora Lavellan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” she bowed her head lightly and smiled at the elf, suppressing her true emotions of doubt. 

Baylfire looked at everyone in the room, from the bearded mage called hawke, the white haired short elf called Fenris, the short red haired elf with mythal vallaslin called Aurora, to the blonde Maevaris he had met earlier. He was overwhelmed and clutched at the fabric above the scar on his chest, just as he was about to turn and leave he felt Dorian's hand on the small of his back. Looking at the man behind him he saw a gentle look on his face and gathered his voice as he turned back to the rest of them. 

“An’eth’ara, My name is Baylfire. Thank you for everything you did to help me.” he let out a breath of air he was unaware he was holding and bowed to the people in front of him. “Serannasan Ma” the elvhen language rolled off his tongue in a fluent notion. 

This only fueled Aurora's suspicions, she wanted answers, the way he dictated the elvhen words was as if she was speaking to the elders in her dalish camp. There was no way someone with his history should be so well versed in Elvhen that he knows words that were hardly taught anymore. She was leary of him from the start but things just kept adding on top of one another and they weren't making his case look good. Ever since everything that had happened between her and Solas she was rightfully skeptical of elvhen mages that seemed to have too much power and know too much. 

“Something on your mind, my dear inquisitor?” Dorian was studying her facial expression and knew she wasn't thinking of happy things.

“I want the truth, Dorian. The full truth. The whole story.” She retorted and instinctively grabbed for her left arm, rubbing what was left of it. 

Dorian looked at Baylfire and thought about all the memories he had of him. He thought about what he would say to her and what he might leave out but then remembered that Aurora had a way of telling he was lying, she could see through him better than most could. He knew after what happened to Mae in his quarters that there was going to be more speculation and that he was going to have to admit the whole truth of what he knew. 

“Alright, I knew there was a reason you all looked like I was bringing a demon in here. I didn't want what i thought i saw to be true but fine, i'll bite. I’ll answer anything you want to know but my mother might be the better person to ask about anything that happened before i met him. Don't say i didn't warn you if you hear something you didn't want to hear.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“I met Baylfire here,” Dorian gestured to the room which was wall to wall with bookshelves full of old and new books, trophies and statuettes. His father was a collector of sorts, he had an extensive library on the history of the magisterium and scrolls filled with old plans for building in the area. Dorian had been through every book and scroll within this last week while he tried to find out more on the things his father was into. He cleared his throat as he began searching his memories, “My mother brought me into the room to meet someone she thought I might like. Her exact words were, ‘Dorian, I found someone who will be living with us from now on and I'd like you two to be friends.’ When we first met he barely knew the common tongue. He spoke mostly in Elvhen and at first, I'll admit, I hated him. I hated him because mother always looked so kindly on him even though, days after meeting him, I was told by my father that he was just another servant and that my mother bought him because she was worried that I was going to be friendless because of my unique tastes in everything. Mind you, i was nine at the time. It took me months to get used to him being around. At first i would scream at him for touching anything that belonged to me, I would yell at him to leave me alone knowing that he was only following me around because it was what my mother told him to do. It wasn't until I heard him crying at night that i actually began talking to him like a normal person. I found him hiding in the secret nook in the library, there was cyclamen flowers everywhere. He looked so lost as vines were strangling his arms and legs in the little reading nook. I was terrified that he might be eaten by whatever was making the plants grow until he told me that it was just something that happened around him. When I asked him why he was crying he told me it was because my mother was so kind to him but he didn’t even know if he had a mother. He couldn’t remember what he was doing before he came to live with us but he knew that there was someone he was missing. Of course most of that was spoken in a broken mix of the common tongue and elvhen so it took some real coaching to figure out what he was actually saying. He told me he didn’t want to be alone but he knew that I didn't like him. That night I let him sleep on the divan in my quarters.” he looked over at Baylfire who was sitting in the large armchair, diligently watching Dorian talk as if he was trying to remember things himself. 

“So he’s always been able to do this  _ thing _ ?” Aurora let the question slip out of her mouth in an irritated tone. “Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so rude. It's just that, its not normal.”

“He has very little control over it, but i assure you that it's very normal for Baylfire. It’s heavily tied to his emotions and depending on the situation or the mood he’s in the things that grow around him can change quite a bit. That's not the only ‘unusual’ thing about him though, my dear inquisitor. But I can assure you he’s not a threat.” Dorian sighed and began to play with the birthright around his neck. “Now where was i? Ah yes, finally becoming friends with him. After the first night of letting him sleep in my room I began letting him in more, I stopped yelling at him for touching things and began teaching him instead. I helped him learn the common tongue, even though he had been picking up on it from the other servants in the house, and in exchange he gave me nights of laughter and days full of adventure. We pulled magical pranks on unsuspecting people all over Tevinter. Everywhere I went, he went. It didn't take long for me to notice peculiar things about him but when you’re young and in love you look past the weird as it starts to grow on you.” 

“What other things is he capable of?” Fenris interjected. 

“Well, what isn't he capable of? To this day I'm still learning new things about his capabilities. He’s always had more power than an elder magister. His downfall was that he didn't have very good control over it though, sometimes when he wanted to use his magic it wouldn't work and other times it would go off on accident.” Dorian laughed as he remembered the accidental fire that Baylfire had lit up at the circle when he was trying to imitate the older girls practicing. It took the smallest flick of his wrist to send a fireball up to the tapestry on the wall. “You know, you could ask him these burning questions you all have. He doesn’t bite and I’m sure answering some of these questions will help him feel more relaxed around all of you. What do you say, Amatus? Will you answer there questions?” He looked over at the elf who was sitting with his legs crossed and seemed to be hanging on to every word Dorian was saying. 

He gave a nod in Dorian's direction, turned to the others and slowly adjusted himself in the chair. “Ask away, as long as i can ask questions as well.” 

“Even I would have questions if I was trapped in a dungeon for years.” Mae noted and gave a calming smile at Baylfire. “How about you go first, my dear.” 

“Why are you so interested in me?” He went straight to the point, Baylfire knew people who met him were often concerned about him or worried for their own safety. He once overheard a conversation between Lady Aquinea and another Magister discussing how they believe Baylfire should have been made tranquil because of all the chaos him and Dorian got into. But Aquinea refused to let that happen. 

“You can do things, things that other mages, myself included, can't just do without uttering a word. You still had magic even after having, according to Dorian, 7 bindings on your magic. You recovered your magic remarkably fast, even though someone as frail as you shouldn't have, and you seem to grow plants everywhere you step.” he pointed down to Baylfire’s feet, where there was grass forming under them. “And it also looks like it doesn't last forever, i noticed that the other spots where this happened are now empty; like a trick of the fade. I’d almost say that alone makes you something not from this world.” Hawke laid out in the open what the others had all been thinking about. “Do you remember anything about where you’re from?” 

“No. if anything i remember less than I knew before. I remember meeting Dorian, and i remember Lady Aquinea and how much she treated me like one of her own son’s but I don't remember anything before then.” he looked at his hands and at the scars on his arms, “I wish I could tell you more than that but I’m afraid I can't.” 

“Well it looks like we won't be getting many answers to the real questions we have.” Maevaris began, “do you have any other questions for us?” 

“Yes actually, Dorian told me bits and pieces about who everyone here is and what they've done but Aurora, is it true you took on the high dragons? And spoke to the nug king? And Fenris, do you really rescue slaves that are treated poorly? I don't suppose you could tell me why you didn't find me sooner. I’m sorry, i don't mean to throw all of this at you at once, i just got a little carried away. You all live such fascinating lives from what he’s told me.” Baylfire had a look on his face of pure childish wonder as he asked the questions and Dorian couldn't help but crack up from it. His abrupt laughter startled the snow haired elf and caused him to blush in embarrassment and frustration.

“Andraste preserve me, I couldn't help myself.” Dorian was wiping tears from his face as he was laughing. “Oh, it’s been too long since ive seen such an adorable facial expression, and those questions! Maker you are too pure, Amatus.” 

“Fenedhis Lasa!” Baylfire picked up the nearest pillow and was about to throw it at Dorian before he realized what he was doing. He quickly put it down and looked at his hands. 

Dorian stopped laughing when he saw the look of horror fall over Baylfire’s face and he immediately moved to kneel in front of the elf. “Baylfire, look at me, its okay. Really, i'm sorry i laughed.” he tried to take hold of Baylfire’s hands but the elf was shutting down right before his eyes; tears started to fall from his face and his breathing was off. His mind was no longer in the same room as the rest of them.

“Oh I know that look, a little too well.” Hawke interjected and grabbed the nearest blanket he could find, throwing it over Baylfire’s shoulders. “Fenris used to get like this after what happened with Danarius. Dorian, you might be the only one who can pull him out of this. He’s going to be confused and angry or possibly something else. I don't know it depends on where his mind just took him. Remind him where he is and that he’s safe.” 

“Did you have to do this a lot with Fenris?” Aurora asked in a quiet voice. 

“Fenris suffered with bouts like this for a while after everything was said and done. He was just through a lot of trauma so it made sense, I'd have to call out to him to bring him back and a lot of times he tried to attack me for it till he realized what he’d done and he was mortified for it. A lot of times making fantastic jokes at him would be enough to pull him out and then id have to tell the joke again. He’d tell me ‘then you probably deserved me lunging at you for that one’ and we’d laugh it off. What Baylfire is going through right now can be triggered by a million different things, and there’s no way to prepare for things like this” Hawke started to push aurora and the other out of the room. “Considering he’s a mage, this might get messy if he’s not in the right head space. Question time is over, lets go rummage through Dorian’s stuff for a while.” He gave him a thumbs up and shut the door behind him. 

Dorian was left in the room alone with Baylfire, who was mentally miles away from him. “Amatus, please come back to me.” His voice was strained as he cupped the face of the man in front of him. “Where are you right now.” 

_ “Don’t you throw that at me boy! Don’t even think about it!” Magister Caius ripped the pillow from Baylfire's hands and tossed it to the floor. Baylfire had been sleeping at the foot of the Magister’s bed, the place he let him sleep if he complied the whole day and night and didn’t try to disobey. But he was startled awake by the magister touching his body and grabbed the pillow on instinct, with the intent to make him stop. But before he could launch it at the magister his arm was twisted and nearly pulled out of socket. He let out a loud cry and the magister shoved part of the blanket in Baylfire’s mouth. “Quiet down, or I’ll let lady Valerica have you the rest of the night. Understand?” he spit at the elf underneath him, Baylfire nodded in agreement. “Good, now i was going to be gentle with you, wake you up, butter you up, relieve both of us. But now, oh now you’ve gone and done it.” He wrestled the elf underneath him so his bare ass was up in the air. Spitting out the fabric from his mouth he protested, “no, NO. Don’t touch me.”  _

“Don’t TOUCH me!” Baylfire had come back to his senses and was panting as he realized where he was and what was happening. He had Dorian pinned underneath him, flames coming from his hands and Dorian was squinting his eyes shut. “Dorian? Wait,” his heart was racing and his hands felt clammy as he tried to reorganize his thoughts. He was completely discombobulated and felt like he was going to vomit. “What happened?” he climbed off of Dorian and just stared at his hands. He was mortified that he had attacked Dorian and the thought of almost hurting him began to eat at his heart. 

“I lost you for a second, well a few seconds really. You were about to throw a pillow at me for laughing at you and then you just shut down.” Dorian sat up and reached out to his elvhen friend. “Are you alright? Can I get you anything?” His kindness both burned and calmed Baylfire as he began searching Dorian’s face for deceit. 

“I don’t know,” Baylfire’s voice was shaky and filled with remorse. “I'm so sorry Dorian. I didn't mean to attack you, i thought you were… I thought _I_ was back with Magister Caius.” his voice broke a little and Dorian closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Baylfire. He squirmed around a little at first, uncomfortable with the sudden unasked for attention, but soon gave in to the warmth and comfort that radiated from Dorian. “Tell me this is real. Tell me that you are real. Because if I keep having these thoughts, I'm going to lose sight of what's real and what's false.” Baylfire found himself holding onto Dorian tighter as if he’d disappear in an instant. 

“Amatus, this is real. I am real, and you are real. I swear to you that Magister Caius is dead and gone and can't hurt you anymore.” He began running circles over his back and listened for his breathing to return to normal. “I promise you this is very real.” Dorian leaned his head down to press his forehead to Baylfire’s. 

After a few moments of them sitting together, forehead to forehead, the words that were in the back of Baylfire’s mind slipped out of his mouth, “Do you know how badly I've been wanting to kiss you?” Baylfire’s heart ached. Before seeing the mage again he wanted to murder him, to hurt him for what he did, but the moment they were face to face his feelings became conflicted. Seeing Dorian again made old feelings burn brighter than ever and he couldn't pour water on those feeling fast enough. He didn't want to feel the wanting, the hot _burning_ need to be touched by him again, the static electricity that casually moved between them till they made actual skin to skin contact. After everything that had happened to him, he felt tainted, like he had the blight. The more those beautiful grey eyes stared at him with such devotion and respect, the more the burning feelings for him felt like they needed to come out. He felt physically sick for the train wreck of emotions that he’d been feeling but he needed to set one thing straight with Dorian. With his emotions at their peak he said, “Ar isala ma.” It was the phrase he told dorian the night he was found in the nook of the library. It was a phrase that he used often when they were children; one that, with the right emotion behind it, could mean various things. It was elvhen for ‘i need you’ and the weight of the words only grew more meaningful the more time they had spent together. 

Dorian’s heart leapt as he heard the words but he quickly stilled himself, not wanting to throw himself at the elf in front of him for fear of scaring him away. He was so fragile and at any moment he could rightfully change his mind so Dorian kept himself steady, forehead still pressed to the man in front of him. “I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, I wanted you to come to me, so to speak.” He smiled that cheeky half grin that melted Baylfire’s heart and waited patiently. 

Baylfire couldn’t hold back any longer, he moved his face ever so slightly and let there lips touch. Heat burned at his face as he pressed into the kiss more, parting his lips to invite the mage in. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as Baylfire moved into Dorian’s lap. They let themselves get lost in the moment, hands searching each other in desperation for contact. When Baylfire finally pulled his mouth away from Dorian’s, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hooded. He took one hand and touched his lips, heart racing as he collected his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” he was studying Dorian's face, who was just as red as he was. 

“You never have to apologize for that, Bayleaf.” Dorian placed feather light kisses on his elvhen friends face, letting their lips touch once again and pulling back to look at him. “I love you, Amatus. I’d welcome a kiss like that any day.” His smile was bright and so endearing. 

“Say that again.” Baylfire’s heart was pounding in his chest and he reached out to touch Dorian's face. 

“What? That I'd welcome a kiss like that again? Because i would.” he chuckled and watched as Baylfire glared at him, obviously being told the wrong words. Dorian let out an elated sigh and pulled his heart into his arms, “I love you, Amatus” he spoke the Tevene word slowly, dragging out the S, the way he did when they were children and he was trying to get his point across. 

“Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” the words were quiet and muffled by Dorian’s embrace but they were still heard. Dorian knew a few elvhen words and phrases thanks to Baylfire being so well versed in it. They taught each other words in their languages constantly; swear words, funny phrases, magic words, and words that only lovers would tell each other. Dorian’s heart felt light, like they were children again.

They sat in this tight, content, embrace for a while, listening to each other breathing even as they heard footsteps approach the room. As the doors opened Baylfire picked his head up with his eyes wide and his ears slightly perkier than normal.  _ Mamae, _ the thought crossed Baylfire’s mind when he heard the laughter of a woman in the doorway. 

“Still catching you two conjoined at the hips after all this time.” Lady Aquinea spoke up, her voice was shaky as she took in the appearance of the men in front of her. “Really Dorian? You couldn't have given him a haircut before he saw me?” She had tears welling up in her eyes, a breathtakingly sweet smile on her face, as she held open her arms. “Well come now, I need a better greeting than this.” 


End file.
